This invention relates to a new educational board game using collectible figure cards.
Prior to the present invention most collectible card board games were related to using sports figures cards and were not versatile enough to use different categories of outstanding personalities, both present and past, in order to not only be enjoyable as a game but also to be educational, especially for young adults. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,136 is an example of a prior art collectible sport card board game that requires at least two players, and uses two dice and a game board divided up into rows of rectangles constituting a matrix.